There is conventionally known a working machine such as a hydraulic excavator equipped with a working device. Some of the working devices include a working device main body, and various working attachments detachable from the working device main body, such as a breaker, a nibbler, a bucket, or the like, wherein the suitable attachment for a purpose is selected to be attached to the working device main body, which enables various works to be executed.
The working attachments have respective operation conditions different from each other for each kind of the working attachment. Hence, in such a working machine, the kind of a working attachment attached to a working device main body has to be appropriately grasped and the working attachment has to be operated under a condition suitable for the working attachment.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-237904 discloses a construction machine capable of transmitting information on a working attachment from the working attachment to a machine body through wireless communication. The construction machine includes a transmitter provided in the working attachment and capable of transmitting an information signal containing information on the working attachment, and a controller provided in a machine body of the construction machine to receive the information signal to grasp the kind of the working attachment.
However, such a construction machine as described above, involving information transmission from a transmitter disposed in a working attachment to a controller disposed in a machine body through wireless communication, may have difficulty in the above information transmission depending on the relative positions of the working attachment and the controller, in other words, depending on the posture of the working device. The information transmission from a transmitter to a controller may be rendered difficult, for example, by such an posture of a working machine that the controller is so far away from the transmitter as to be located outside the communicable area of the transmitter or that a structure (e.g. an arm which supports a working attachment, and the like) such as a working device is interposed between the transmitter and the controller to prevent them from communicating information from the transmitter to the controller.